The Prince and the Pauper
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Based loosely off the Barbie version. Ryou is working to pay off his parent's debt to Maximillion Pegasus who owns a horse stable business. Prince Bakura just wants to find love on his own, not be forced to marry Princess Natalie. (OC). Meanwhile, Lady Tea is planning something nasty. What will happen to our favorite white-haired bishies? Read more to find out! RBXOC; YBXOC
1. Chapter One: The Sight

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys it's Silver here back for another story! While I was away on for a family reunion (where there was no wifi) I had been watching 'Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.' (Bakura: *snickers*) *Slaps Bakura* Oh shut up like you haven't watched it too!**

**Well anyways, I was watching it and I was like "Hey why not write a Prince and the Pauper story with my two favorite white-haired bishies?" Soooo I got my ass into gear and wrote not just one, but TWO chapters! WOOO! A major accomplishment! So I decided to publish it as soon as I got home, so here I am!**

**Heh. Heh. Heh. Heeeehhh.**

**Meow.**

**Well chapter two will be out shortly, but for now, enjoy chapter one.**

**Review please! **

Yu-Gi-Oh Prince and the Pauper

Chapter One: The Sight

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, two baby boys were born. Almost identical boys.

One of the boys was a prince, born to King James and Queen Sakura. Prince Bakura would only have the best.

The second boy was born to two peasants named Seto and Kisara. They loved their son, Ryou, just as much as the king and the queen... but they worried. They were so poor. How could they care for their baby boy?

Years passed and everything went as it should; Bakura learned his duties as a prince and excelled in his archery; as well as his studies.

While Ryou worked for the overbearing Maximillion Pegasus at the horse stables, where he took care of the horses to pay off his parent's debt. They had borrow a lot of money to take care of Ryou. Sadly, shortly after Ryou had turned 16, they died in a riding accident. Ryou felt like it was his duty to pay it off before starting his life out on his own.

From everything that was going on, it wasn't completely a surprise that the prince and the pauper never met.

But fate decreed that they would one day meet.

* * *

Prince Bakura sighed as his mother talked with the ambassador from another kingdom. He was forced to marry this Princess; Natalie was it? Bakura only was marrying her because his kingdom needed the money. They were bankrupt.

Because of this, the wedding was to happen next week.

His tutor (who was his age), Courtney nudged him.

Bakura looked up at her. He had been in love with her since he had first seen her.

"Your majesty, you need to get back to work. You have a fitting in ten-" Courtney started but Bakura covered her mouth exhausted.

"Can't we go somewhere else today Courtney? And stop with the formalities; it's just me." Bakura said.

Courtney blinked. "Well... maybe we can go somewhere Bakura."

Bakura grinned.

"You'll need your cape." Courtney said, briskly standing up.

"YES!" Bakura squealed.

A giggle came from Courtney. "Come on now Bakura."

* * *

Ryou walked around the village, watching the acts people put on. He was waiting for his act's turn. He was a free lance actor.

Soon it was his turn. The play he was performing was about two star crossed lovers and the adventures that they got into. The end of the play was a wedding; and as he bowed, he was suddenly grabbed by Pegasus. Pegasus grabbed the money he made, stuffing it into his pocked.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ryou yelled.

Pegasus glared at him. "And you owe _me_. Did you really think that you could make money as an actor? Please. Get back to work or there will be consequences."

Then he walked off.

Ryou sighed and stared at his empty hat where the money was. Suddenly a bunch of coins were thrown in there.

He looked up in amazement and appreciation.

It was Bakura.

Ryou didn't know him, of course, so he thought he was a complete stranger.

He slowly stood up. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Oh my name? It's Bakura." Bakura said.

Ryou blinked in surprise. "Oh! You have the same name as the prince!"

Bakura coughed. "Huh..."

Ryou's brown eyes widened. "You're the prince?!"

Bakura nodded.

Ryou bowed slightly. "Hello your majesty, my name is Ryou."

Bakura was slightly embarrassed. "There's no need for formalities; it's just Bakura."

"Bakura." Ryou said.

Bakura pulled his hood down and both boys blinked.

"Y0u look like..I-I mean we look alike." Ryou stuttered.

Bakura was a bit shocked as well, but decided to change the subject.

"Yes...so do you live nearby?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded. "I live in the cabins at Pegasus prison; I mean Pegasus Stables."

Bakura smiled. "I love that place! It's always where I keep my horses at when I take them with me."

Ryou grinned. "Yup! I remember your horse; wasn't Akefia his name?"

The prince nodded.

"I always fed him an apple in the morning." Ryou said.

Bakura scowled playfully. "So that's why he always chews at my red clothes."

Ryou giggled. "Sorry."

Bakura chuckled. "It's alright. I can just never wear red again, is all."

"Too bad; red is a nice color." Ryou commented.

"It's my favorite," Bakura said, "Mother has told me to get rid of Akefia, but I just can't bring myself to. He's one of the most important things in my life. He's precious to me and I wouldn't get rid of him if the kingdom depended on it!"

Ryou smiled. "Such dedication to a horse."

"He deserves it." Bakura said. Ryou could see the sincerity in his features.

"He was a pretty great horse. You are very lucky to have him." Ryou said.

"How about you Ryou? What's your life like?" Bakura asked curiously.

Ryou sighed. "Well... every morning I get up before dawn to start my chores in the stables. Pegasus likes the stables clean, so I clean them twice a day, once in the morning before all of the customers come; then once around lunch, when we close up to have lunch."

"Really?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded.

"I have no chores..." Bakura said sheepishly.

Ryou giggled. "I've guessed that. I'm sure a prince doesn't have to do anything."

Bakura shook his head. "Nope." Bakura said.

Suddenly a woman ran up, huffing. "We have to go your majes- woah."

Bakura chuckled. "Courtney. This is Ryou."

Courtney's eyes were wide. "The resemblance between the two of you is uncanny!"

The prince shrugged. "I guess it is."

Ryou and Courtney shook hand before Courtney began to nudge Bakura back toward the carriage.

"Hey Ryou; you should come and act for us at the palace!" Bakura called.

"Really?" Ryou asked in amazement.

"Yes; I'll send someone for you!" Bakura said.

Then he was pushed into the carriage.


	2. Chapter Two: The Plan

**Chapter Two! Wooo! And the plot thickens~~~! *dramatic music* **

**The villian gets introduced this chapter!**

**Isn't that wonderful? *silence* Oh okay. Well I like MOST villians, (*cough* Marik *cough* Bakura) but this one is just ew.**

**You'll see.**

**Review my peoples!**

Yu-Gi-Oh Prince and the Pauper

Chapter Two: The Plan

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Mariku wiped a spot of sweat from his forehead as he mined for gold in the mines. It was no use; there was none left, not since Lady Tea had ordered the mines to be emptied for her plans. So much for being a royal advisor to Queen Sakura.

She was a traitor.

Mariku would report her if he could, but she was his boss and he needed to follow her orders. His partner, Malik skipped around the mines while he worked.

"Be careful Malik, don't trip." Mariku advised as he kept looking.

Malik giggled. "Don't worry so much big brother! I'm the safest person I know! ***Squeak*!"**

He suddenly tripped.

Mariku rolled his eyes and walked over to help his brother up.

"What is this?!" A shrill voice screeched.

Fuck. Mariku thought.

That voice could only belong to Lady Tea.

She stomped over to them. Well.. stomped as best as she could wearing that poofy dress.

"What do you two think that you're doing?!"

"I-" Malik said.

"Not working!" She screeched. "What do I pay you for?!"

"You don't pay us madam.." Malik blurted out.

Tea glared at him. "Is that all of the gold in the mine?" She asked, gesturing toward the one piece of gold in Mariku's hand.

"Yes madam.." Mariku said.

"Excellent." Tea said, grinning.

Mariku's nose wrinkled. Grinning didn't suit her.

"Now my plans shall begin!"

"Uh... Lady Tea... what exactly are your plans?" Malik asked.

"Why you little fool haven't I told you before? The kingdom is bankrupt as you have heard."

"Because you emptied the mines.." Mariku muttered.

Tea glared at him. "As I was saying. I am going to go up there and present myself to the Queen and tell her that I would be willing to marry her son!"

"But Prince Bakura is due to marry another." Malik said.

Tea suddenly froze. She glared at Malik. "Who is he going to marry?"

"P-princess Natalie.."

"Making a decision without me?! Who does that queen think she is?!" Tea glowered.

"Uh... the Queen.." Malik said.

Tea slapped him. "All we have to do is capture Prince Bakura and keep him here until Princess Natalie gets tired of waiting. Then I will bring the prince back like a hero and get to marry him then become Queen!"

She then laughed evilly.

Mariku and Malik looked at each other with a blink.

"Prince Bakura.."

Bakura looked up from his desk.

Courtney stood at the door.

"Hello Courtney! You're just in time!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Your majesty.. the Ambassador is here with a gift from the Princess." Courtney said quietly.

"What? Already?" Bakura asked, a bit disappointed.

"Yes... you must go meet him." Courtney said.

Bakura sighed. "Of course."

"We can go back to the village if you want instead." Courtney said.

Bakura blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Bakura grinned and grabbed his cloak.

Ryou pet a horse slightly. He blinked when he saw a beautiful blonde girl with the prettiest blue eyes riding a horse toward the stables.

Pegasus suddenly knocked him out of the way to tend to the girl.

"Princess Natalie! What a pleasant surprise!" Pegasus practically cooed.

Ryou blinked. Princess? He'd never have a chance...

"Ryou! Take her horse!" Pegasus ordered.

"Yes Mister Pegasus!" Ryou said as he shot up to go get her horse.

He pet it's mane soothingly as he put it in a stable, fastening the gate tightly so it wouldn't run away.

The horse nuzzled his hand.

He giggled.

"His name is Pharaoh."

Ryou squeaked and turned. "Oh! Sorry princess!"

Natalie smiled warmly. "It's alright. He seems to like you. You must be a trustworthy man. I'll trust to leave him with you."

"You can trust me."

Natalie smiled again before leaving.

Ryou sighed in relief, petting Pharaoh. "Wow... your mistress is very beautiful.."'

Pharaoh's eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief as he nudged Ryou.

Ryou blinked.

Then he giggled. "Crazy horse. Here I think I've got an apple here somewhere."

Bakura was walking down the hall when he was suddenly grabbed.

"Let me go!"

"No can do." A deep voice said.

Then he was knocked out by a punch to the face.

Courtney searched around for Bakura in panic.

"Your majesty? Your majesty?"

Meanwhile, Princess Natalie's ambassador was angry. "Where is that Prince?!"

Queen Sakura was trying to calm him down. "I'm sure he's somewhere around.."

"If he isn't here soon we will cancel the wedding!" He exploded.

Princess Natalie cleared her throat. "I believe that is my decision Yami."

Yami blinked. "R-right your majesty."

Courtney walked into the throne room.

Queen Sakura looked at her with a desperate look. "Did you find him?"

"No your majesty.." Courtney said.

"Oh no.."

"I know what happened to him!"

Queen Sakura blinked. "Tea! You're back early!"

Tea smiled. "Yes your majesty. As soon as I heard about the prince's disappearence, I had to investigate! And on his desk, I found this."

She handed a note to Sakura.

Sakura blinked and read the note. She gasped. "It says that he's run away because of the wedding to Princess Natalie!"

Courtney frowned. "But that doesn't make sense... why would she run away?"

"This is an outrage!" Yami bellowed.

Natalie frowned slightly. "Give him a day Yami. Then we will leave if he isn't back." She said quietly.

Yami stared at her like she was crazy. "As you wish... my princess. 24 hours!"

Then they left.

_Where could Bakura have gone?_ Courtney thought. She got a plan to stall so that she could find Bakura.

_I just have to find Ryou.._


	3. Chapter Three: Courtney's Idea

**Hey I'm back guys! MEEEOWWWW!**

**Back for another chapter of the Prince and the Pauper. What is next for our white-haired bishies?**

**Read on and review!**

Yu-Gi-Oh Prince and the Pauper

Chapter Three: Courtney's Idea

Courtney walked up to the stables.

Pegasus grinned and walked up to her. "Hello milady, are you here to pick up a husband's horse? Do you have money?"

Courtney coughed. "Actually I would like to talk to one of your stableboys... a Mr. Ryou?"

Pegasus' eyes widened but he quickly went and got Ryou.

Ryou's eyes widened when he saw her. "Wow! The prince actually sent for me!"

"Uh actually-"

"I'm going to act at the palace! Oh I need to find something to wear!" Ryou enthused.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Um Ryou-"

"Oh I only have one outfit... That is why you're here right?" Ryou asked.

"Um.. well no... You see the Prince is in trouble.. he's disappeared... and I need your help." Courtney said.

Ryou blinked in surprise. "My help? But how am I any use to you?"

"Pretend to be Prince Bakura." Courtney said.

Ryou gasped. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just listen." Courtney said. "I suspect Lady Tea, the queen's advisor had something to do with it. Perhaps taken him off somewhere so that the Royal Wedding would be cancelled."

Ryou gasped. "That's terrible.."

"If you can pretend to be the prince, just for a short while, I can trick Tea to reveal where she's hiding him." Courtney said.

"Pretend to be royalty? I could get thrown in prison or killed!" Ryou exclaimed.

"So could I! Please... Bakura really needs your help Ryou.." Courtney begged.

Ryou sighed. "...He really needs help doesn't he?" Ryou asked.

Courtney nodded.

Ryou thought about it.

_Akefia..._

Ryou looked to Courtney. "I'll do it. Count me in." Ryou said.

Once they got to the palace, Courtney showed Bakura's room to Ryou.

Ryou's eyes widened.  
"Wow... what an amazing room!"

Ryou suddenly stood next to one of Bakura's paintings.

"The resemblance is amazing." Courtney said.

"Yeah.." Ryou said. "Um... Courtney? There's just one problem... I don't know how to be a prince!"

Courtney grinned. "Well that's easy!"

Ryou blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah! I'll show you! It's all right here in the handbook." Courtney said, taking a book out of her pocket.

Ryou blinked. Why did she have that with her?

Courtney cleared her throat before opening the book and beginning to read.

"No slurping, burping, sassing, massing, frowning, whining, bad dining..." Courtney read.

Ryou blinked. That sounded a bit complicated.

"You must know the arts, the sciences, the musical portions, how to ride, archery..." She continued.

"U-um... I don't have to learn all of that do I?" Ryou asked nervously.

Courtney giggled. "Of course not, you just have to act like you know how to do this!"

Ryou smiled. "Oh. Okay. Anything else I need to know?"

Courtney blinked, closing the book. She leaned forward on the podium with a dreamy look. "Well you have to be charming... kind... handsome.."

Ryou's smile grew. "I see.."

"And you have to smile like to where the whole room stops and stares at you... and you have to make the one you love feel like they are the only person that you see.." Courtney said.

"I see..." Ryou said again. He could see that she was in love with him.

Courtney coughed. "Uh... let's get you changed shall we?"

Soon Ryou was dressed in some of Bakura's clothes.

He looked exactly like Bakura...

Ryou blinked nervously as a loud trumpet sounded.

In the throne room, Yami closed his watch. "It's official. Due to the disappearance of Prince Bakura, the wedding is cancelled."

Tea smirked.

Queen Sakura sighed.

Suddenly Courtney came running in. "Wait! May I present to you... Prince Bakura."

Queen Sakura looked up. "Darling?"

Tea's eyes were wide as Ryou stepped in.

How did the prince escape?!

Natalie watched Ryou curiously.

Haven't I seen him before?

Ryou was suddenly hugged by Sakura. "Oh darling it is you! Where have you been?"

Ryou coughed. "Around here somewhere.. I'm sorry for worrying you mother."

Sakura smiled. "It's quite alright! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Tea coughed. "Well if you'll excuse me... I must be off to see to the... arrangements.."

She left.

Courtney blinked when something came off of the bottom of her shoe.

It was a leaf.

"Sugar Maple? What's Lady Tea been doing in the Eastern forest?" She mumbled.


End file.
